The manufacture of composition board is an important and growing part of the wood products industry in that it utilizes wood chips that would otherwise be wasted and produces products in a broad spectrum of properties.
Composition board is made from wood chips blended with a synthetic resin binder and compacted to a greater or lesser degree depending on what is desired to be the density of the finished board.
The wood chips used in composition board must be dry; and the chips are generally dried in an dryer before use. The dryer produces a high temperature flue gas containing wood particles and containing hydrocarbon gases, primarily the vapors of terpenes in the wood.
This invention provides a method for decontaminating wood dryer flue gas to produce ecologically acceptable end products.